


Valentines what?

by soSwedeithurtsmyteeth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dorks, F/F, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soSwedeithurtsmyteeth/pseuds/soSwedeithurtsmyteeth
Summary: One of THOSE Valentines fics cause got inspired and Korra is a bold but oh so embarrassed dork and we all love her that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to [KorrAlover](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1dnioPDT61r129kwo7_400.png) for inspiration!
> 
> It's kinda short but I liked it anyway? O_o  
> Aaaand it's past midnight here so technically Valentines day and hence I can post this without hesitation. Okay have fun osv.

Just to be clear; remembering dates isn’t something Asami does. Like, ever. If it isn’t anything super important. Like first day of school or the day her dad unveiled a new Satmobile. Those she somehow remembered. Others, not so much. Example number one; She and her then very new boyfriend Mako had been together for a whole month (!) and Mako had been fixing all day for the most romantic night in the history of romantic nights. Asami? She had totally forgot they were even supposed to meet that night and spent it underneath an old Volvo P1800. Their relationship didn’t last very long.

Example rest; birthdays, holidays, waffle day, fatty day, you name it, she won’t remember it. And besides, who really cares anyway?

This was exactly what she told her friend Korra when she asked what she will be doing. And Korra is a total cutie she met a year ago at school and they may or may not been harmlessly flirting with each other since she broke up with her girlfriend not too long ago.

 

**Greasemonkey**

So yeah, I will probably forget it after this conversation.

**Avatar Sass**

Why am I not even surprised… :’D

I believe in being romantic all the time tho not just on Valentine's.

This year I’ll have to be romantic with… myself :|

**Greasemonkey**

Yeah? Special socks maybe? *smirk emojii* (Asami knew Korra was a lover of colourful socks).

**Avatar Sass**

Special socks :’D :’D :’D stopid.

**Greasemonkey**

No? :D

**Avatar Sass**

I don’t even know what to say to that haha

**Greasemonkey**

Special panties then? White with red hearts on em? ;)

**Avatar Sass**

…

…Usually I would have a good comeback but I’m just embarrassed now *embarrassed emoji*

**Greasemonkey**

Only cause you clearly considered it!

**Avatar Sass**

SsshhH!!!! I did no such thing!

**Greasemonkey**

Ooooh, you should get a matching bra as well! Hahaha

That would look so cute!

Heck, I should get a set of those.

**Avatar Sass**

Hahahaha yeah, okay. I'm gonna exercise and take my mind off of all... this.

**Greasemonkey**

Sure. I mean… you could try. ;D

**Avatar Sass**

…Sagkdfalgsdf OKAY BYE NOW!

**Greasemonkey**

Don’t pull anything :* ;D

* * *

 

Tuesday 

The whole freaking day had been nothing but sucky for Asami. Not only did her Professor failed her due to the fact she corrected one of his equations on the exam, she wasn’t allowed into the lab until five in the afternoon, because apparently the first graders needed the space for _their_ lab session. Uh, rude, much?

Asami didn't get home until eight thirty that evening, grumpy and all ready to spend the rest of the night alone in her bed with Ben and Jerry's.

Except, when she got through the door and tossed her outwear wherever (the floor) she heard someone shuffling around in her own bedroom.

"Hello? Ope, is that you?" Asami called out, and the noise stopped.

"Um...  No it's me, uh, Korra."

Korra? Why was she here? And in her bedroom, nonetheless. Asami furrowed her perfectly done brows and took the last couple of steps into the room and what she got greeted with was a sight of fucking pure divine.

Korra was standing in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but white panties and bra with red hearts. The hearts went from being tiny red patches stitched onto glued on to eventually being drawn on with a red sharpie (most part of the bra every heart on the briefs). Even though she was grinning, she looked kind of mortified at the same time, and anxiously moved her hands around like she didn’t know where to place them. They eventually landed to rest on her hips.

"Heh, one would think that a set of white underwear with red hearts would be easy to find this time of year..." Korra said with a nervous laugh and blushed and looked absolutely adorable, and oh so hot.

Asami just stood there and stared at her for what probably felt like an eternity for Korra, who absently lifted a hand to scratch her neck, and by doing so showing off more of her incredible physique.

“…D-did I made a huge mistake just now by standing here half naked in your bedroom?” she asked and Asami could hear the panic through her strained smile.

“N-no! You look great! Really! A-amazing even. I’m just surprised”, Asami laughed lightly, realizing how silly the whole situation was. She also spotted a pair of red socks with white hearts, at least those Korra had found. “How did you even get in here?”

“Oh, your roommate let me in, before she left for her date”, Korra said more relaxed. “So, uh. I figured I didn’t want to be romantic all by myself this year so I spent all day trying to find a this”, she gestured at the underwear, “and when I didn’t found any, I hurried to make this pair and well, it looks crap but I think I like you and you have been flirting with me, or I think you have? So I thought you maybe felt the same way and wanted to like, date or-“ Asami stopped Korras ramblings with a kiss, which made her surprised at first, but quickly gave in to and, wow. The girl could kiss as well as she can ramble, that’s for sure.

Asami pulled away before her knees buckled. “I would love to date you, Korra”, she smiled sweetly with a light blush on her cheeks.

Korra gave her best lopsided grin. “Awesome” she said and moved to kiss her again. “Happy Valentines.” Another kiss.

“Oh, is that today?” Asami asked, and smirked when Korra lifted her eyebrows at her.

“You’re such a dork…” Korra shook her head and then looked serious. “So um… You don’t by any chance know if sharpies are poisonous or bad for you? It hadn’t dried when I put them on so I have red hearts all over my ass and crotch…”

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... Happy Valentines day? :D


End file.
